Romeo and Juliet- The Lily and James way.
by Le Chat Qui Garde La Lune
Summary: Are you sure Shakespeare wrote Romeo and Juliet? Well you're wrong. Remus Lupin did after the tragic death of his two best friends he wrote down their love story so the world could remember Lily and James Potter and the love they shared, even after death.


A/N: Hmm it might help if I re-read Shakespeare's actual play Romeo and Juliet I haven't since about 3rd or 4th grade. Though I know we will in English class this year. If there are mistakes…forgive me! Also Juliet will be spelled Juliette because that's the French way so deal with it :p lol! :) -LCQGLL (as naavi so wonderfully puts it! ;)

"And my daughter will be better than your son will ever be!"

"When that day comes I will gladly work for you as hard as a house-elf!"

At this point Mr. Daniel Evans paused a minute, ceasing the argument.

"A, a house-elf you say? What on earth is that?"

"Oh that's right I'd forgotten. You come from a family of absolutely no magical background whatsoever! I'm sorry I suppose I'll have to speak s-low-er f-or y-ou -t-o und-er-stand m-e."

"Well at least my daughter has magical talent! At least my Juliette isn't a, what do you call it now? A Muggle. No, that's not it, I mean…a squib like your son is!" Mr. Evans retorted.

"My James a squib? My son has magical talent that far surpass that daughter of yours!" Mr. Edward Potter screamed.

"What magical talent? Do I see him as Head Boy? No! Or that's what my Juliette told me." Mr. Evans lashed back.

"For your information James received his Head Boy letter just this morning and we are extremely proud of him! Not that there was ever any doubt…" Mr. Potter trailed off 

Suddenly he grinned evilly and said "Good day Mr. Evans, until next time." And with a tiny *pop!* he vanished leaving Mr. Evans speechless and staring off into the space behind him where he had last seen Mr. Potter.

Lily appeared cautiously from behind a doorway.

"Is it over then Father? Your so-called 'dual of wit.' If you ask me it wasn't very intelligent!" Lily said, storming out of the room.

Mr. Evans looked genuinely shocked. "But, but what did I do?" He stuttered. "She's always hated the Potters as much as we have. Hasn't she Petunia my Petal?"

"Yes." Replied Petunia bitterly. "Until that James boy." She said quietly. Mr. Evans didn't even hear her.

"Juliette my flower?" He called to Lily.

The reply he received was, 'My name is Liliana Juliette! Not Juliette. And I prefer to be called Lily, though it seems you haven't noticed." She said.

Mr. Evans gave up and left. It was soon after that that Petunia came to Lily's room to taunt her.

"Yes life's so tough isn't it? I despise it when father calls me 'Petunia Flower.' Though it must be worse for you with Liliana Juliette. I suppose you can change that too after you get married to that awful Potter fellow and change your surname to Potter. 'Lily Potter' how…quaint. It suits you, really." Petunia said mockingly.

"Go away 'Tunia. I've noticed that Vernon calls you 'Petunia Flower' and you don't seem to mind so much then. Though if a man as stiff as a board and about as boring as one fawned over me I wouldn't lap it up like a malnourished puppy! And I've no interest in James Potter!"

Petunia turned red but soon overcame it. "I do not lap up attention like a puppy dog! And I'll have you know that I've heard from a reliable source that dear Vernon will propose tonight at Father's party!"

"Let me guess, from the friend who you want to cheat on Vernon with but he won't have you. Oh great. Have a really happy marriage 'Tunia. And good luck with 'The Board!" Lily said slamming her door in her sister's face. 

She then collapsed on her bed in tears. If only her sister wasn't right. If only she didn't love James Potter. Son of her father's and her family's worst enemy. 

A/N: Hey not the world's greatest. But it's ok. It won't be very long, I'm sure. Something like 5 chapters. Look for and LD, SC, and PMGL update! (My other fics to anyone who doesn't know)! :)

Hmm, the summary to this story says this: Are you sure Shakespeare wrote Romeo and Juliet? Well you're wrong. Remus Lupin did after the tragic death of his two best friends he wrote down their love story so the world could remember Lily and James Potter and the love they shared, even after death.

I know what you're thinking, and the answer's this: HE HAD A TIME-TURNER ALL RIGHT? Will you lay off a bit? ;)

Sorry this chapter's so short. Hopefully a bit more next time!!! 


End file.
